


The Cheryls

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Heathers - All Media Types, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers Fusion, F/M, Faked Suicide, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Popularity, Self-Sacrifice, Senior year, Suicide Attempt, The Princess Bride References, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Betty befriends the popular girls in school for protection against bullies, but she quickly realizes that she hates being popular. Her life changes when a mysterious new boy comes to school.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper & Ethel Muggs, Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge & Toni Topaz
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the musical/movie, Heathers.

Betty was sitting in the back of the bus. Today was the first day of senior year, and Betty was sad as she looked at her classmates. She had known these kids since preschool, and now she barely recognized them. She often wonders about what happened.

Once the bus parked in front of the school, Betty climbed off. She met up with her only friend, Ethel Muggs. "Hey, Betty," Ethel said.

"Hey," Betty said.

"Are we still on for movie night tomorrow?" Ethel asked.

"Yeah," Betty said. "Remember, it's your turn to pick out what we watch?"

"I rented a classic," Ethel said, with a smile. "I picked out The Princess Bride!"

"Again," Betty said, surprised. "That's the fifth time this year."

"What can I say, I'm a total sucker for a happy ending," Ethel said, happily. They then got their locker numbers and went to their lockers. Once they found their lockers, they saw Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle were picking on a freshman. They were the resident jerks, but Ethel like Archie for some reason.

"I can't believe you kissed that idiot," Betty whispered. "Even if it was in Kindergarten."

"I believe deep down, he's a good person, like everyone at this school," Ethel said, in an innocent voice. Betty rolled her eyes. Ethel had been spitting out the same philosophy since the sixth grade. Betty then realized that the Cheryls had arrived. They were the queens of Riverdale High. They weren't all named Cheryl, but Cheryl Blossom was so powerful that she named the group after herself.

Veronica Lodge was the youngest of the Cheryls. She was the daughter of Hiram Lodge, the second richest man in Riverdale. People believe that Veronica is just your typical airhead until they crossed her. Sometimes the people who crossed her even had to change schools.

Toni Topaz is Cheryl Blossom's second in command. She's the head of the yearbook community. She didn't seem to have a personality, but her mom did pay for implants.

Then there was Cheryl Blossom, the almighty. She is a mythic witch. The Cheryls were never bothered or harassed since they rose to power in the tenth grade. Betty would do anything to be like that.  
\---  
About halfway through threw first period, Betty was excused to go to the bathroom. She saw that Ms. Grundy had caught the Cheryls skipping class. Betty started to write something down. She had a talent for forging signatures. Ms. Grundy declared that the three of them had a week of detention. "Actually were all out on a hall pass," Betty stepped in. "From the yearbook community."

Geraldine snatched the note from Betty's hand. "I see you're all listed," she said. "Just hurry up and go to class."

Cheryl took the note from Ms. Grundy's class. Ms. Grundy then left the bathroom to go back to her class. "This is a really good forgery," Cheryl said, impressed. "Who are you?"

"Betty Cooper," Betty blurted out. "I crave a boon."

"What boon?" Cheryl asked.

"I want to sit at your table," Betty said. "Just one time. We don't even have to talk. Just if people think you like me, they'll leave me alone. Before you answer, you should know I do report cards, prescriptions, and other things."

Cheryl took a step towards Betty. "You know with a little makeup, this could be beautiful," Cheryl said, with a shrug. "Sure her hair is a little greasy, but she does have good bone structure."

"And asymmetrical face," Veronica added.

"Come on girls, let's make her beautiful," Cheryl said.  
\---  
Betty sat with The Cheryls at lunch that day. She traded her pink sweater and high waisted jeans, and now she was wearing a white tank top, a purple cardigan, a black and purple plaid skirt, knee-high socks, and dark brown flats. She was getting a lot of attention from people who use to not even know her name. Ethel sat on the other side of the lunchroom, frowning since she just lost her only friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later...

Betty arrived at school. She was still hanging out with The Cheryls, but she tried to remain friendly with Ethel. "Hey Ethel," Betty said, awkwardly. "I'm sorry that I missed movie night again."

"It's okay, I heard you had a date," Ethel said. "I'd surely miss a weekly movie night for a date."

Betty smiles awkwardly at Ethel. Toni walked over to Betty and grabbed her arm. "Cheryl wishes to speak to you in the yearbook room," Toni said, before looking at Ethel with disgust. "It's an exclusive meeting."

"We'll hang out soon enough," Betty promised. Toni then dragged her to the yearbook room. Cheryl was sitting on a desk, and Veronica was standing on her left.

"I need you to forge a letter for me," Cheryl demanded. She handed her a clipboard with a piece of notebook collected to it. She handed her a red pin. "Betty needs something to press down on. Toni bend over."

Toni did as told. Betty reluctantly put the clipboard on Toni's back. She started to write down what Cheryl said. "Dear Ethel," Cheryl said, with a mischievous smirk. "I've been thinking of you a lot lately. I keep remembering our kiss back in Kindergarten. I'm hoping you'll come to Reggie's homecoming party. XO - Archie."

Once Betty was finished, Veronica took the note from Betty and left the room. "What's going on?" Betty asked.

"Me and the football team have been planning something big for Reggie's homecoming party," Cheryl explained. "I won't say what it is yet since it's too perfect, but I will say it involves a pinata."

"You can't prank here," Betty protested. "Ethel's fragile."

Cheryl walked over to Betty and cupped her chin. "Oh, Betty, Betty, Betty," Cheryl sighed. "You said you wanted to be in the most popular group in school, and now you are. It's time you start proving your worth. Or else you'll be on the chopping block again."

The first-period bell rang and they left the classroom.  
\---  
At lunch, Betty spotted a new boy. He had raven hair and was staring at her. She would be lying if she said she didn't think he was cute. "Ge, drool much," Toni said, noticing Betty was staring at the new boy.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Betty asked.

Archie and Reggie didn't like the new boy. They walked over to his table. "I think our school has a no loner policy," Archie said.

"It might, but it seems to have an open-door policy for idiots," the boy, known as Jughead, said. The two football players start to taunt him, but Jughead ignored them. They hadn't said anything he hadn't heard before.

"Is your mommy proud that she bred such a loser?" Reggie asked. That set off something in Jughead. Reggie and Archie looked horrified as he pulled out a knife.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think they're going to expel him," Veronica said. It was after school and they were playing croquet in Cheryl's backyard. They were gossiping about what happened at lunch that day. "It was a butter knife. They're just going to suspend him for a week."

"The worst thing he did was ruin two good pairs of jeans," Betty said, with a smirk. Something about the new kid drew her to him. She's always had a thing for bad boys.

"Come on, we have to get ready for Reggie's party," Cheryl said. She summoned her butler to clean up the croquet set. They go inside and head to Cheryl's bedroom to get ready for the party.  
\---  
About two hours later, they arrived at a gas station. Betty was sent in to get some barbecue corn nuts. She spotted the new boy was leaning against a counter, drinking a red slushie. Betty grabbed the corn nuts and walked over to him. "Hey," Betty said.

"Greetings and salutations," he said. "Are you a Cheryl?"

"No I'm a Betty," Betty said, with a smirk. "Betty Cooper. What's your name?"

"Jughead," he said. "Do you want a slushie? These drinks have been like drugs for me since I was a kid. I move around a lot, so seven-eleven became my safe haven. It became the only constant in my life."

"Does your mommy know you drink all of that crap?" Betty asked, in a flirtatious way.

"Not anymore," Jughead sighed. "My dad bug bombs buildings. Our last home was in Detroit where he bugged bomb where my mom used to work at. She didn't get out in time. I stood on the sidewalk and saw her standing in her office's window before the toxic fumes got to her."

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Betty said, in a sympathetic voice.

"It's ok, it's just life," Jughead sighed. There was then a loud honk.

"Betty," Cheryl screamed.

"The demon has summoned me," Betty groans.

"You talk about your friends that way?" Jughead asked.

"I wouldn't call us friends," Betty explains. "We're more coworkers and our job is to be popular and crap."

Jughead nods as Betty pays for the corn nuts. She then goes outside and climbs into his car. Cheryl then starts to drive to Reggie's house. Betty opened Instagram and saw that Jughead had followed her.  
\---  
Betty stood near the punch bowl for most of the party. She was already drunk by the time she realized it was spiked. Cheryl and the others walked over to her. "Look who arrived," Cheryl sighed. "Ethel Muggs in the flesh."

"Here comes the cutie squad," Toni said. "You should..."

"Shut up Toni," Cheryl shouted.

"Sorry Cheryl," Toni sighed. Veronica walked onto the stage and took the microphone into her hand. The music then stopped playing.

"Everyone gather in the living room for a game of spin the bottle," Veronica announced. Everyone did as told. Betty sat in between Ethel and a girl named Josie Mccoy. Cheryl stood in front of everyone.

"So does everyone know how spin the bottle works?" Cheryl asked.

"I don't," Ethel said. Some of the party-goers chuckled at Ethel's comment.

"Don't worry, it's easy to understand," Cheryl reassured. "We pick someone and then they spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on, they have to kiss. Whoever it lands on is the next person. Since this is your first time, how about we start with you?"

"I haven't kissed someone in years," Ethel said, awkwardly.

"It's ok," Cheryl promised. Cheryl then spun the bottle and it landed on Archie. The two of them stood up and looked at each other.

"Hey Ethel, it's going to be ok," Archie promised. "Just close your eyes."

Ethel did as told. That's when Betty saw a pinate that was in the shape of a big. It was being lured towards her by a smirking Toni. Betty tried to stay seated and let it happen, but she couldn't. She grabbed the pinate and started to pull on it.

"What are you doing?" Toni asked. The pinate then broke as Ethel opened her eyes.

"Betty, what is going on?" Ethel asked.

"Just go home," Betty told Ethel. "I'll talk to you in the mourning, but I have to do damage control right now."

Ethel then left as Cheryl walked over to Betty. "What was that about?" Cheryl shouted. "You said you wanted to be popular, and you became popular, but the moment you're asked to do anything mean you say no?"

"Ethel is fragile," Betty protested.

"She's a loser," Cheryl shouted. Before Betty could respond, she threw up onto Cheryl's shoes. There was an audible gasp amongst the party-goers, along with disgusted reactions.

"I quit being popular," Betty stated. "I'm ok going back to being a loser."

"Honey, not even the losers are going to claim you now," Cheryl threatened. "By Monday, no one will claim you. So you might as well transfer to Greendale High or Centerville. Monday, you will be dead meat."

Betty then left the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a scene that happens before underage intercourse. It ends before they go past kissing, but it's clear what happens. Now on with the chapter!

Betty was walking home, preparing to die Monday. She spotted Jughead in one of the house's windows. Betty found a tree that leads to Jughead's bedroom. She then started to climb up the tree. She then crawled to the window and knocked on the window. Jughead turned around and pulled the window up. "Betty, what are you doing here?" Jughead asked.

"Hey, I need to vent," Betty said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Jughead said. Betty then climbs into his bedroom. They then sat on his waterbed. Betty examined his bedroom. His walls were covered with old movie posters, including all of the classic Universal monster movies. He had a bookshelf and a desk with a typewriter in the center. "So, go ahead and vent."

"I went to Reggie's party," Betty explained. "I was having fun until Ethel Muggs arrived. They started a spin the bottle game and Ethel got Archie. They were going to make her kiss a pinate that looked like a pig, but I stopped them. Cheryl then said that I'm going to be dead Monday."

"I doubt she's going to kill you," Jughead reassured. "She's probably just going to ruin your reputation. But hey, if you have nowhere to sit Monday, you saw that my table is pretty empty."

"Thanks," Betty said. Betty then let her desires overtake her and she kissed him. Jughead quickly kissed back, showing he recuperates her feelings. Jughead then laid down on their bed. Betty was still on top of him. That night, they lost their virginity to each other.  
\---  
The next morning, Betty woke up leaning against Jughead's shirtless chest. She had a major headache. Jughead then stirred awake. "Morning," Jughead muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," Betty whispered. "My head hurts like a ton of bricks."

"I'll make you the hangover drink I always make for my dad," Jughead said, climbing out of bed. He quickly got dressed. "What do you want to do today? According to most people, it's a pretty day."

"I want to see Cheryl Blossom puke her guts out," Betty stated. Jughead then grew a smirk on his face.

"I think I can arrange that," Jughead said. "I know a cocktail that can make anyone throw up. We can disguise it as something that can cure a hangover. You know where she lives, right?"

"Yeah," Betty said. "I go there every day after school for a game of croquet."

"Then let's do it," Jughead encouraged. "We can record her throwing up and share it with the school. Then she'll be the one with a bad reputation."

"You're a genius," Betty said, with a smirk. She then got dressed and Jughead made her something for her headache. They then walk to her car and climb in. Betty drinks it as they drive off.  
\---  
Once they arrived at Cheryl's house, they made the concoction. Jughead also made a drink with drain cleaner and cough syrup in it. "We could also give her this," Jughead suggested. "Then we'll have a real show."

"Don't be crazy," Betty said. "That would kill her."

Betty then grabs the mug that she believes contains the non-killer drink. They see Cheryl was laying on her king-sized bed that was covered in red cloths. "What are you two social rejects doing here?" Chery asked, annoyed.

"Betty felt bad about last night so we made you a hangover cocktail," Jughead explained. He handed her the coffee mug.

"You really think this is enough to make me forgive you for last night?" Cheryl asked, in an annoyed tone. "You better be glad I have a terrible headache and I am desperate. I'll think about forgiving you, but you're definitely no longer a Cheryl."

"Fine by me," Betty shrugged. Cheryl then took a big sip of the drink. She then stood up and started to grab her neck. She started to cough, and Betty got her phone out to record it. Before she could click record, Cheryl fell threw a glass table, dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty held in a scream as she stared at Cheryl's dead body. "I killed her," Betty muttered. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. I just killed her. I killed my bestfriend."

"But you also killed your enemy," Jughead added. Jughead was surprisingly calm threw this, which made Betty became concerned that Cheryl wasn't his first victim.

"Same difference," Betty whispered. Betty then started to feel light-headed, so she sat on Cheryl's red leather couch. She started to rock as what she did sank in on her. "I killed Cheryl. We're going to jail, and I'll be eaten alive."

Jughead then got an idea. "No, we didn't," Jughead said. He then pulled out a notepad. "We can make this look like a suicide. You can do Cheryl's handwriting as well as your own, right?"

"Yeah," Betty said, tears welling up in her eyes. Jughead then hands her the notepad and a pen.

"Write down what I say," Jughead instructed. Betty nods and gets ready to write. "Dear world, I know this might seem shocking to you, but it's not to me. I hid behind my pain with hot clothes and red lipstick. But in reality, I had a myriad of problems."

"Cheryl would never use myriad," Betty said. "She missed it on her last spelling test."

"More of a reason to use it," Jughead insisted. "It shows her failures in school."

Betty nods as she gets back to writing the letter. As Betty's panic grew, she saw Cheryl stand up and started saying what she was writing. "No one thinks a pretty girl has substance," Cheryl said. "That's the curse of popularity."

Betty tried to ignore Cheryl, knowing she was just an allusion. She continued to write the note and Cheryl said what Betty wrote. "You're making me sound like air supply," Cheryl groaned.

"Keep going, this has to be good enough to fool the cops," Jughead instructed. Betty finishes the letter before they left.  
\---  
Cheryl's body was found a few hours later by her butler. He called the cops and it was decided that it was a suicide, clearing Betty and Jughead's name. That Monday, there was an assembly in the school's gym. Veronica approached Betty as she sat on the bleachers. She handed her Cheryl's red scrunchie.

"I know Cheryl was mad at you in her last hours, but I believe she would want you to have this," Veronica sighed sadly. Betty said thank you. "I'm not even mad at you anymore, I'm just sad."

"Thanks," Betty said, awkwardly. The assembly then began. Ms. Grundy was the head speaker at the school assembly. The assembly started with a moment of silence while the instrumental version of "Amazing Grace" played. A slideshow of Cheryl's life played from the projectors. Most of the gym was crying as Betty's guilt was eating her alive.

Once the song was over, Ms. Grundy spoke up. "Good morning students," she said, solemnly. "I know the death of Cheryl has affected all of us. She hid her pain because she felt like she had to. Does anyone have any words to say about the deceased?"

A boy named Trevor raised his hand. A teacher gave him a microphone. "Me and Cheryl dated briefly during junior year," Trevor explained. "She dumped me because she thought I was boring, but now I know that was a lie. I'm not boring. She was unhappy with her life. Goodbye Cheryl Blossom, my first love."

Betty couldn't keep in her laughter, but she made it sound like she was sobbing. Veronica wrapped her arm around Betty for comfort. "Betty, do you have any emotions you wish to share?" Ms. Grundy asked. "I noticed you two became close friends near the end of her life."

"I'd rathered talk about it in private," Betty said into a microphone. Ms. Grundy nods sympathetically as the teacher retakes his seat. More students talked about Cheryl, including both Toni and Veronica. To Betty's surprise, the kids who were regularly bullied hailed her as some great leader. Betty realized that even though Cheryl could be mean, she was a good leader.

Betty thought this was the last of it. All she had to do was take her diploma and never look back, but little did she know the storm was about to get stronger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is something. If you know the musical, this is where they would sing 'Blue' or 'You're welcome' if you only know the West end production or high school edition. It takes a lot more of a Blue approach instead of 'You're Welcome.' There are quite a few references to sex in this chapter, but nothing too explicit. Now on with the chapter!

Betty was studying for her science when her phone rang. She saw that Veronica was calling her. "Hey Ve," Betty said after she picked up the phone. "What's up?"

"Hey, can you pick me and Toni?" Veronica asked. "We went on a double date with Archie and Reggie. We stopped by Cheryl's grave so we can pay respects, but now they're trying to convince us to have sex with them. We need help."

"I'm coming," Betty promised. She then hung up the phone and started to run to the graveyard.  
\---  
Betty arrived at the graveyard. She saw Veronica's car and ran to it. To her surprise, Toni and Cheryl were sitting in the front seats, locked in. She banged on the window, and Veronica rolled down the window. "I thought you said you guys were trapped with him," Betty said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I lied," Veronica said, blatantly. Before Betty could respond, they drove off. Archie and Reggie then return. They both had bottles of beer in both of their hands. Reggie tried to chase the car.

"Come back I need you," Reggie shouted. It was clear to Betty that he was drunk. That's when he noticed that Betty had arrived. "Hey, Betty," Reggie slurred. "I've been waiting fifty years for ya."

Reggie then fell onto the ground, face first. "Give me a hand," Reggie whined.

"Ew, you have two hands, use them," Betty demanded.

"Don't talk mean like that," Archie shouted, slurring heavily. "You'll hit their feelings."

"Whose feelings?" Betty questioned. They then started to do a full-on song and dance number about how Betty made a certain part of them feel blue. Betty wondered why they had a dance for this. She then spotted two full bottles of beer.

"Look booze, drink," Betty cheered. Reggie grabbed one of the bottles.

"Thank you so much," Reggie shouted.

"You are so welcome," Betty said, with a smile. She used then walked away, the boys being too distracted by the booze to notice. She was able to her make her way back to her house before they noticed. By that point, they were too drunk to care.  
\---  
The next morning, Betty found Veronica and Toni at Cheryl's locker. They were cleaning it out. "Hey guys," Betty said. "I texted you both last night, but neither of you apologized for leaving me alone in the graveyard."

"Can't you be a little more respectful?" Toni snapped. "We're clearing out Cheryl's locker."

Toni then found what she was looking for. One of Cheryl's iconic red scrunchies. She took the green scrunchie out of her hair and replaced it with the red one. "Isn't that Cheryl's scrunchie?" Betty asked.

"Not anymore," Toni declared, with a smirk. "In the wake of Cheryl's death, we need a new leader. I will be that leader since I was her second in command. Besides, you should be less worried about me and more worried about your reputation. Archie and Reggie told me all about the threesome yall had at the graveyard last night."

"Three-way?" Jughead questioned as he walked by.

"There was no three-way," Betty reassured. "I left them in the graveyard, drunk out of their minds."

"I don't know, they were very specific," Toni shrugged. She then started to recount what she had heard what went down that night. Some of the other students started to taunt her. Betty ran into a janitor's closet, Jughead following her. Betty sobbed as Jughead held her close.

"Sssh," Jughead whispered. "They might have made you cry, but that will end tonight. I already have the perfect plan to make them the laughing stocks of this terrible school."


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Betty was laying in her bed. Jughead was sitting on the window seal as Betty called Archie, who was currently hanging with Reggie and eating pizza. "Hey Archie," Betty said. "It's Betty. How did you know it was always a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once?"

"Um lucky guess," Archie said, surprised.

"Well if you want that fantasy to come true, you and Reggie meet me at the woods behind the school at dawn," Betty instructed. She heard Reggie and Archie cheer on the other end. She hung up the phone. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It is," Jughead said. He then pulled out a bag that had two bullets inside. "Using these Ich Luge bullets."

"Ich Luge bullets?" Betty questioned.

"There these bullets that are often used to fake suicides," Jughead explained. "They don't do any damage, but they'll knock you out for a few hours. We will use these to fake Archie and Reggie's suicide, complete with a fake suicide note."

Jughead showed her the note. "Archie and Reggie died because we had to hide our gay forbidden love from a disapproving town," Jughead read aloud. "When the mourning comes, they will be the laughing stocks, not you."

Betty smirked and then kissed Jughead.  
\---  
The next morning, Betty and Jughead finished getting the scene ready. Jughead hid right before Reggie and Archie arrived. "There you are," she said seductively. "I was barely able to sleep last night because I was so excited."

"Neither could we," Reggie cheered. "So how are we going to do? Do we just quickly strip down or-"

"Not so fast sport," Betty interrupted. "Strip for me."

"Ok," Archie said, excitedly. They then took off their clothes and put them beside a tree. They were now just in their underwear. "What about you?"

"I was hoping you could strip me," Betty said, in a hot, low voice. The boys then happily agreed and they started to count to three. As they were about to say three, Jughead popped out with a smirk. He shot Reggie.

"Three," Jughead said, with a smirk.

"What the?" Archie shouted. He then started to run away from them. Jughead followed him as Betty noticed how lifeless Reggie was. She then got down on her knees and started to try to wake him up.

"Reggie, you're ok right?" Betty asked frantically, slapping his face slightly. "You're just asleep right?"

"You killed my bestfriend," Archie screeched. Jughead then shot and killed Archie. Jughead walked over to Betty, who was frozen in shock. He tried to wrap his arm around her, but she slapped it away.

"What have we just done?" Betty shouted.

"They were jerks," Jughead tried to console. "But we have to leave before the cops arrive."

Jughead then placed the note and put the gun in Archie's hand. He then took Betty's hand and took her to his car. They sat in the front of the car. As they sat there, Betty realized just how insane Jughead is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts and bullying.

That Saturday was the funeral of Archie and Reggie. Betty was still in a state of shock from aiding in their murder. The entire student body was all in shock since they had just lost three of their classmates. Fred Andrews, Archie's father, had taken the stage to give a speech.

"My son is a homosexual, but I don't care," Fred sobbed. "I love him! I love my dead gay son!"

There was an awkward silence in the chapel. After the service, Betty saw that Jughead was waiting for him on his motorcycle. "Morning the wicked?" Jughead asked. "Even though we both know the truth."

"Can we stop doing this whole killing people thing?" Betty asked. "Why don't we try being seventeen? We can play some poker and eat some chili fries. If we're lucky, maybe we'll go to prom instead of jail."

"But I already have a plan to get rid of the green one," Jughead whined.

"Jughead," Betty snapped. "Do you want to continue killing people, or live a life with me?"

"Fine, I'll stop killing people, but only because I love you," Jughead said. Betty then kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, and Betty believed her days of crime were over, and they'd take their secret to the grave.  
\---  
That Monday, everyone was called to the gym for an assembly. There was a camera crew and Ms. Grundy was in the center of all of it. "Everyone gather up," she shouted. The students groaned and did as told. "Today we are going to talk about our feelings! Now, who wants to start?"

There was a moment of silence before Veronica stepped up. Ms. Grundy handed her the microphone and she was given the floor. "My name is Veronica Lodge," Veronica stated, full of fear.

"Get back in line, Lodge," Toni threatened.

"No, I don't think," Veronica said, defiantly. "Ever since I became popular, I've had this pressure to be perfect. I know if I say something stupid or if I wear the wrong outfit, I will lose everything. I never wanted any of this, but my friends did so I just took the role. I've always been a people pleaser, even if it meant I wasn't happy. Now, I just want to live for myself or die."

There was a moment of silence until Toni spoke up. "Aw, boo hoo, Veronica is sad," Toni taunted. "Where is your school spirit? You don't deserve to wear our school colors. Aw, is Veronica going to cry?! How about you take those tears and go die in a hole!"

Veronica then ran out of the gym, sobbing. "Young lady you are suspended," Ms. Grundy informed Toni. "Turn off the cameras."

"Is that all you care about?" Betty asked. "Looking good in front of the school? To patronize us like bunny rabbits?"

"I do not patronize bunny rabbits," Ms. Grundy shouted, offended.

"Veronica needed our help, but you chose to put on a show instead," Betty ranted. "This entire assembly is a joke. Cheryl, Archie, and Reggie weren't deep or misunderstood, they were monsters. And they didn't kill themselves! I KILLED THEM!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempt.

Betty covers her mouth as everyone stares at her. She didn't know what was going to happen next. 'I killed them,' kept playing in her mind. The gym was quiet until Toni let out a short laugh. "Some people would do anything to get attention," Toni taunted.

Betty ignored Toni's comment and left to find Veronica. She saw her run to the nearest girl's bathroom. Betty followed her in and saw she was trying to open a pack of pills. Betty snatched it from her hands and threw it out the window. "What are you doing?" Betty shouted.

"Taking Toni's advice," Veronica muttered. "I'm better off dead then embarrassing our school."

"Toni is a terrible person," Betty said. "You're not embarrassing anyone. I can set you up to meet my aunt, who knows about this kind of stuff. I'll go to the meeting with you if you want."

"Thank you, Betty," Veronica said. They held each other until Veronica calmed down a bit. Veronica was called over the intercom for dismissal so they both exit the bathroom. Jughead was waiting for him.

"You sure you don't want to kill Greenie?" Jughead asked once Veronica wasn't nearby. "I already have the perfect plan. We break into her house at night and slit her throat. We leave a note and, for extra flair, we leave a highlighted copy of Moby Dick."

"Are you serious Jug?" Betty snapped. "We said our crime days are over."

"But this opportunity is too good to pass up," Jughead stated.

"That's it, we're breaking up," Betty said. As Jughead started to speak, Betty interrupted him. "I won't snitch, but I don't want to be associated with you anymore."

"But I love you," Jughead shouted. Betty then walked away as Jughead started to scheme.  
\---  
The next day, Ethel approached Betty at her locker. "Can we talk?" Ethel asked. "I know you're embarrassed to be around me because I'm a loser, but this is important."

"I will never be embarrassed around you," Betty lied. "So what's up?"

"I think Jughead killed Archie and Reggie," Ethel stated. Betty slammed her locker closed in shock. She turned around to make direct eye contact with Ethel.

"What makes you think that?" Betty asked.

"Their deaths don't make any sense," Ethel explained. "Archie didn't love Reggie. He loved me. He kissed me on the soccer field in kindergarten. He wrote me that sweet note, inviting me to his homecoming party. There's got to be some evidence in his locker, I just need to get into it. I'm sure you know his combination."

Betty knew if she found any evidence, Jughead would kill Ethel. So Betty knew she had to come clean. "I wrote that email," Betty confessed.

"What?" Ethel asked, in disbelief.

"I wrote the letter that invited you to the party," Betty explained. "It was this big prank we were all pulling. They had a pinate that was a pig and they were going to make you kiss it. No one was laughing harder at it then Archie."

"Is this true?" Ethel asked, sadly. Betty nods and Ethel runs away, crying. She knew Ethel was going to hate her forever, but at least she was safe.  
\---  
That night, Ethel went to a large bridge. She had a note attached to her shirt. Ethel took one last look at the sky before jumping off the bridge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this story does deal with someone trying to blow up a gym. I thought I should put a warning just in case you aren't comfortable with that. Now on with the chapter.

The next morning, Toni was sitting on the window seal, looking through her phone. Jughead approached her, and Toni rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Donny Darko?" Toni snapped.

"I was hoping you'd get the entire school to sign Ethel's get well soon card," Jughead said. "Poor girl took a fall off the bridge. She had a suicide note attached to her shirt. She's temporarily paralyzed from the waist down, and I feel like you could get the entire school to sign it since you're the queen bee."

"Why would I care about a thank you letter for a loser?" Toni asked.

"Because I visited your mother before school," Jughead stated. "She showed me some photos of you and Ethel as toddlers, taking a bath together. These photos can stay with me and you can say the principal is forcing you to do this, or everyone can know that you used to be friends with Mucky Muggs."

Toni snatched the card from his hand. "Why do you even care about her?" Toni asked.

"Why does anyone feel anything?" Jughead asked.

"You're a weird kid," Toni stated, before walking away. Jughead smirked as everything was falling into plan.  
\---  
Betty was in Biology class when Toni approached her. "Can you sign this get well soon card for Ethel Muggs?" Toni asked, in an annoyed tone.

"What happened to her?" Betty questioned.

"She jumped off a bridge last night, a suicide note attached to her t-shirt," Toni explained. Betty became horrified as Toni said that. "Why are you solum? She's just temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. Just another geek trying to imitate the popular kids, and not doing well."

Betty started to hallucinate Cheryl sitting on the window seal. "Yo girl, keep it together," she whispered. "I knew you would conform. Now you're truly a Cheryl. Smell how gangsta you are. Still, you've earned that red scrunchy. Come join Cheryl on the other side."

The bell then rang, signifying the end of the school day. Cheryl then disappeared and Betty ran home. "Where have you been?" Alice, Betty's mom, screeched. "We've been trying to contact you all day. You're friend Jughead called and told us everything."

"Everything?" Betty questioned.

"Your depression?" Hal interrogated. "Your thoughts of suicide?"

"Betty you can talk to me," Alice pleaded. "I was a teenage girl like you once. I know the world seems scary right now, but I promise you I can probably relate. Just please talk to me."

Betty then heard footsteps upstairs. "You have no idea what my world looks like," Betty said, blatantly. She ran upstairs and saw that Jughead was in her room. They made eye contact for a brief moment before Betty runs into her closet barricades the door.

"Come on Betty, get yourself together," Jughead said. "We have a pep rally tonight, and it's going to be the bomb."

His evil laugh caused Betty to become scarred. "I have rigged the gym to go boom at five tonight," Jughead explains. "And when they look through the wreckage, they will discover why they died. 'We the students of Riverdale High will die so we can finally get through to you and your brainwashing society.'"

Betty quickly devises a plan. Jughead counted to three before knocking down the door. Betty was hanging in the closet. "No Betty," Jughead sobbed. "I don't think I can do this without you. But I will if I must."

Jughead then climbed out of the window. She undid the belt and climbed down. She climbed out of the window and started to run towards the school.


	11. Chapter 11

Betty stormed into Riverdale High School. Ms. Grundy was the first one to notice her. "Betty, what are you doing here?" Ms. Grundy asked in shock. "Jughead said you killed yourself."

"Well he's wrong about a lot of things," Betty said.

"Well I threw together this beautiful eulogy, especially considering the short notice," Ms. Grundy said. Betty was surprised that Ms. Grundy seemed disappointed that she wasn't dead, but Betty didn't have any time to talk.

"Ms. Grundy, what's under the gym?" Betty interrogated.

"The boiler room," Ms. Grundy answered.

"That's it," Betty said, before walking off fastly.

"Betty's what's going on?" Ms. Grundy asked. She ignored Ms. Grundy and found the stairs that lead to the basement. She then ran down the stairs and looked around the boiler room. She saw Jughead was holding a metal object that Betty assumed was a bomb.

"Step away from the bomb," Betty demanded.

"This thing?" Jughead asked. "I would hardly call this a bomb. This are to trigger the pack of thermals hidden within the gym. Those are the bombs."

"Jughead, you don't have to do this," Betty said. "Just come with me."

"No," Jughead stated. They then started to fight as the school's alma mater played in the gym. Betty grabbed the gun from Jughead's holster and shot him in the stomach. She assumed he was dead. She saw that the bomb was about to go off so she decided to sacrifice herself to save the school.

As she was about to strap it onto herself, someone yelled at her. "Wait," Jughead shouted. She turned around and saw Jughead was slowly walking towards her. He snatched the bomb from her hand and put it on himself. "Make me a promise that you'll stay around here and make things better because you beat me fair and square."

Betty nods with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye," she said. She then left the boiler room as she heard an explosion. She and the rest of the student body exit the school in a disorderly fashion.

"Betty is that you?" Veronica asked. "Everyone is saying you killed yourself."

She then grabbed Toni's red scrunchie from her hair. "What are you doing?" Toni questioned. Betty then put her hair in a ponytail using the red scrunchie. Betty then kissed Toni's cheek and walked over to Ethel.

"Are you free tonight?" Toni asked.

"What?" Ethel asked.

"My date for the pep rally blew me off," Betty lied. "So I was thinking we could rent a movie and pop some popcorn. Something with a happy ending."

Ethel smiled softly. "I would like that," Ethel stated. Veronica walked over to them.

"Hey," Veronica said.

"Hello," Betty said. "We and Ethel are going to have a movie night tonight, and we were wondering if you would like to join us?"

"I'd love to," Veronica answered. They then walk off, not knowing what tomorrow will bring, but deciding tonight they will just be seventeen.


End file.
